1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in a tack-in system, in a shuttleless loom, for tacking in the end section of a picked weft yarn under the action of an air stream from a tack-in nozzle thereby forming a tack selvage at the edge section of a woven fabric, and more particularly to such improvements to tighten the structure of the tack selvage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore a variety of tack-in systems have been proposed and put into practical use. A typical one of those includes a fluid ejection or tack-in pipe disposed on the side of the edge of a warp yarn array as shown in the Japanese Publication No. 50-982. The fluid jet nozzle ejects fluid jet to cause the weft yarn end section (projected from the edge of a woven fabric) to be bent back or blown into the shed of the warp yarn during the next weft picking or at an initial period of beating-up operation, thus forming a tack selvage at the edge section of the woven fabric.
However, the air stream from the tack-in pipe is spread and dispersed and therefore inferior in direction. Therefore, the weft yarn end section bent back into the warp shed cannot be introduced to a desirable position. Moreover such an air stream is low in traction force for drawing the weft yarn end section to the warp shed. Accordingly, it is impossible to form a tight structure of the tack selvage.